Whisper the Wolf (TheIronJedi)
Whisper the Wolf is lone sniper with mysterious origins, but to spite this she's very sweet and willing to make friends. Backround Whisper lived a quiet and peaceful life with her mother in an unknown town on the mainland. one day she found a group of pirates who were smuggling Wisps to an unknown location. caring for the Wisps she attacked the pirates, however she lost and was taken captive. there she learned what pain was like. after a while of unspeakable things happening her Mother breaks into the pirate base with a group of G.U.N soliders and they surrounded the premises and took out the pirates. she then found her daughter and they were reunited again. then she revealed that she was an agent of G.U.N and when she noticed Whisper was missing and it was already related to a case they'd been after she knew she had to come on this mission. after the mission was over Whisper got to keep the Wisps as pets and just so she would never get harmed again her mother gave her an experimental new Wispon call a "Variable Wispon" which can use all types of Wisps. then her Mother trained her to be a Sniper for G.U.N and she passed the trails. unfortunately, G.U.N was soon disbanded after Robotnik regained control of the world. Her mother retired, but Whisper wasn't done yet. she then became the shadowy protector of the Resistance because she felt that what Robotnik was doing was wrong. While she was protecting the Resistance she spent much time alone and in her own thoughts. evenually she would come to blows with a Hedgehog by the name Shadow after he killed the Jackal Squad and as much as the jackal squad was a threat she never wanted anyone to die. so she tracted down Shadow and attemped to take him in but in there fight Shadow used and ability call Chaos Light and it ended up blinding her. she lost the battle a came to have a grudge on Shadow. she then tried looking for information on Shadows whereabouts so she broke into one of Robotnik's facilities. there she ment Sonic and Silver as they were looking for info as well. they befriended one another and found what they were looking for. she then joined them on there mission to defeat Neo Metal Sonic. once she noticed Shadow was there she attemped to take him on, but decided that at the moment his an ally and that it wasn't worth it for now. they then took down Metal Sonic and she left them knowing she did some good in the world. after a while she came acrossed Infinite. with Infinite wanting to gain back some of his courage he attacked her, but Whisper saw right through his tough exterior and realized how broken he was. she pointed this out to him and he new she was right. after that she tired helping him through his troubles and they had many adventures. later she began to have romantic feelings for him as he did for her. Infinite also admitied he had a grudge against Shadow and they started tracting him down together. Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Silver the hedgehog (she has feelings for him but she loves Infinite more) *The Resistance *Tangle the Lemur *Infinite post-war (she's in a romantic relationship with him) Enemies *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Starline *Metal Sonic *Rough and Tumble *Shadow the Hedgehog *Pirates *Void